A Taste Of Chaos
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: Just some random things like bloopers, scenarios, and all the other insanity that wreaks havoc. Now with 75% more weirdness!
1. WTFH Was I thinking When I typed This

What the fuck just happened... By Dark Angel 91398.. Teehee.

Brick: 0-o Is this..

Blossom: A crazy random...

Butch: Fanfic..

Buttercup: That makes no sense..

Blues: No matter what?

Me: YHES!

RRB: FFFUUUUU-!

PPG: Dark Angel owns nothing but her fucked up mind..

Chaoter One: OH YEAH!

Buttercup and Butch were busy, sitting on the couch when they suddenly felt mad at each other. Butch glowered at his counterpart with evil, forest green eyes.

"SEVEN DAYSS!" Butch hissed, suddenly dressed as a black kitty cat. "SEVEN DAYS AND FORESCOREEE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW COME NO ONE CALLED ME!" Buttercup screamed, slapping Butch upside the head with a puppet that came out of nowhere.

"Cha, bitch, please!~" Butch scoffed girlishly, painting his kitty claws a light pink.

".. HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD!" she cried, punching him in the balls. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY STEPMOM!"

Just then, Brick came in with a rifle and cocked it in their direction. His blood red eyes narrowed as he saw them.

"FREEZE, WHORE!" Brick yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK! FREEZE, BITCH!" the greens shouted, suddenly pulling machine guns from their pants.

"Oh, shit, man." the redhead whimpered.

"Ok, now drop the gun slowly. And get me a pack of some tropical fruit Bubbalicious." Butch growled, finger on the trigger.

"AND SOME SKITTLES!" Buttercup yelled before doing the Bunny Hop to Carmelldansen.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW THAT COMES FROM CHARLIE'S ASS!" Boomer screamed, bursting through the way while riding Charlie the Unicorn.

"Tee-hee! A pony! LET'S KILL IT!" Bubbles said in a demonically cute voice. She pulled a lightsaber from her bra and her sky blue eyes twitched.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles, but... PWNCH! YHES!" he yelled, hitting the blonde with a watermelon.

"NOO! WHY THE HELL DID HE DO IT!" Buttercup sobbed, hugging a barrel of lobsters.

"Ps-haw! Cause she was so like ROF with that poodle.~" Butch meowed as he braided Brick's hair.

"Not now! I HAVE A HEADACHE!" Brick screamed as he threw Butch into a window.

"Not so fast..." Blossom said, her ember-colored hair blowing in the breeze. "I have brought the ultimate warrior.. BILLY MAYS!"

"HI, BILLY MAYS HERE! I COME IN PINK, BLUE, BROWN, PURPLE, AND IF YOU ORDER NOW, I MIGHT EVEN HAVE UDDERS! THAT'S RIGHT; UDDERS!" Billy Mays said, grinning.

"HOLY FUCKING COW SHIT! WHO THE HELL STEAL MY PORN!" Boomer demanded.

"Oh, shit is gonna go downn, son!" Bubbles said, kissing a cactus quickly before Boomer grabbed it and started gnawing on its spiky exterior.

"No.. Not.. BILLY MAYS!" Brick howled. "I HAVE MY OWN FIGHTER.. BEHOLD.. THE ALMIGHTY.. MICHAEL JACKSON!"

"Hey, little boy, how bout-?" Micheal Jackson started. "SO WE MEET AGAIN, BILLY!"

"I LOST MAH BABY... MY BABAYY!" Butch sobbed, rocking back and forth.

"PREPARE FOR A FIGHT TO THE DEATH, JACKSON!" Billy screeched as he suddenly changed into a karate outfit.

"Bring it on.." Micheal said in his Beat It outfit. "Tubby."

"KA-MA-HA-MA-HA!" Blossom yelled, hair spiked up and launching a ball of energy at both.

"We've taken the lead!" Brick cheered, throwing a grenade he pulled from under his hat.

"Bitch.. I am yo pimp!" Butch said as he held a lightsaber to Buttercup's head as she hung from the ceiling. "And you are pregnant!"

"NO.. THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Buttercup whimpered, hugging the plaster that had a picture of aliens that said "We were never here.." on it.

"NOT THE ICE MACHINE! NOOOO!" Boomer cried, pounding a fist on the kitchen floor.

"I just watched baby bird porn.." Brick giggled, giddy.

"Black cats always want to hump my leg.." Bubbles whimpered as she saw Butch dressed as said type of cat. A real black cat walked over... (You know the rest.)

All of a sudden, Billy Mays and Micheal Jackson got up and started pelting the TV with M&M's as a commercial played. Bubbles squeaked, trying to shake a cat from her leg.

"It's the new Berserk-Brat & Brute movie.. Berserk-Brat and Brute go shopping!" the announcer squealed in a very feminine voice.

".. This can only mean one thing.. TO THE BATMOBILE!" Billy screeched, dragging Brick with him.

"NOO! IT'S OVER 9,000! FFFFUUU-!" Brick snarled, clawing the floor.

Billy and Brick went through down the toilet and during the dark flush, changed into Batman and Robin.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Billy asked in a deep voice.

"Sure, Ken!" Brick giggled, flinging back his spiky fiery hair. "I so like love these pants!"

Meanwhile..

The Professor had just walked through the door to the chaos inside where Blossom was giving mouth-to-mouth on a frying pan, Bubbles was wearing a banana costume and a sombreo, and Boomer was wearing daisy dukes and a belly shirt.

Butch and Buttercup were sobbing as they watched TV, watching more specfically little kid shows.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTA-JELLAY, PEANUT BUTTA-JELLAY!" Bubbles danced hyperactively.

"LIVE! LIIVE!" Blossom wailed as the frying pan burned her slightly.

"YOU JUST GOT BURNED, HO!" Bubbles laughed.

"Blossom, I'm sorry. We are over." the pan said, pushing her away and walking out the door.

"ERIK, I CAN CHANGE!" Blossom sobbed. "Oh, hey, Ricky.." She winked at the fridge.

"Oh, no! Swiper stole the princess ring and now Boots will be raped by the weird squirrel-raccoon-whatever the fuck!" Dora panicked, humping a tree.

"O-oh mah gawd! S-Swiper, why! Now, there will be mutant whatever-the-fuck and monkey babies! And Barney still hasn't eaten, so the poor baby who fell from the tree will be eaten!" the greens cried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS-..." the Professor started, sniffing the air. "I smell berries and cream.. Hey, Boomer... Hey, Butch.. Get enough sleep last night?" He smiled nicely in a creepy, about-to-rape-you voice.

The two boys looked at each other fearfully before Brick burst through the window wearing tights. Butch pulled out a gun and Boomer pulled a lollipop from the bra he borrowed from Bubbles.

"Ooh, nice Glock.." Buttercup smirked, suddenly wearing an eyepatch.

"Thanks. Nice grenades." Butch grinned as he wore cat ears.

"Shut up and sleep with me, come on and sleep with me, shut up and sleep with me, come on and sleep with me." Buttercup whispered, singing a Sin With Sebastian song.

The two ran off to the bedroom where scary things happened including the death of a nearby stripper dressed as a cowboy. Witnesses say they say nothing. NOOTHANNG!

"Boomer, I choose you!" Brick yelled, flipping his hat forward, suddenly a Pokemon trainer as he threw a red bouncy ball that hit the bathroom mirror.

Boomer jumped in front of the Professor and brandished his candy menacingly. The Professor scream, melting into a small puddle of nerd.

"Noo! I am melting.. Oh, no!" the Professor whined.

"Oh, no!" Micheal Jackson said.

"OH YEAH!" the Kool-Aid Man crashed through the wall.

Blossom and Brick screamed like little girls while Boomer put eyeliner on the apples of his cheeks.

"It's time we go a lil' hunting, boy." Boomer said as he grabbed a Hello Kitty doll and beat the container of juice with it.

Then, as the Kool-Aid Man broke, Boomer drank the juice that leaked out. Boomer squealed as she wore clown make-up and approached him.

"I know what you are.." Bubbles whispered.

"Say it.." Boomer growled.

"VAMPIRE! HE'S A VAMPIRE!" Blossom and Brick yelled.

"Say it. Loud." Boomer hissed.

"You're.. A.." Bubbles turned, her rainbow afro in her eyes. "A-a.. Mermaid."

"..." Boomer stared at her. "DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO, POLKA DOT, POLKA DOT, RAINBOW AFRO!"

"THAT IS NOT THE LINE!" Bubbles screeched, holding an axe.

A bright light filled the room and the Professor stood in shiny silver tights and leotard, panting. He looked around.

"IT WORKED! MY TIME MACHINE WORKED!" the newly-revived man cheered.

".. I AM A STEG-O-SAUR-US!~" Brick roared, wearing only a loincloth. "AND IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

"IT'S RAPE TIME!" Blossom cheered. "I'll go get the chloroform. Will someone smell the rag and tell me if it smells like sleepy time?"

The Professor gulped and screamed as he was savagely beaten with the severed head of Octi by a crazed Bubbles. Boomer grunted as he tried to shoot peanuts from his nose but ended up almost suffocating.

And in the doorway, the terrified figure of Banzai stood, watching the madness in front of her rainbow eyes. She had come by to tell everyone that the Mayor had herpes and she spiked their drinks yesterday with a heroin-crack mix.

"This is madness.." Banzai growled.

"Madness, you say..?" Bubbles smiled sweetly.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BITCHES STOLE MY FUCKING WEED!" Butch demanded, half-naked.

"THIS..." Bubbles started.

"IS.." Boomer continued.

"MCDONALD'S!" the reds snarled.

... Silence filled the room before the four shot lasers from their mouths and Banzai ran like hell, regretting the mistake she made yesterday.

"I'M FIRING MAH LAZERS!" Butch laughed evilly.

"MUST OBEY THE TACO MAN!" Buttercup cackled, following Banzai as she went to Taco Bell.

.. The police have no comment about the robbery of a fast food chain that served Mexican cuisine or the death of Rebecca Black.

"Baby, baby, baby, no! Thought you'd always be mine!" Pedo bear cried as Butch, Brick, and Boomer were taken home by Mojo and Him.

"He's climbing up yo windows, so yo betta hide yo niece, hide yo son, and hide yo daughters cause he's trolling everybody out there." Mojo warned Him.

"You can run and tell that, run and tell that, home boy. Home boy, home boy!" Him snarled in PB's direction.

"I'll file for custody!" PB screamed.

Banzai then remembered spiking all of the city's water supply and wondered what tomorrow would be like. Thank god she drank soda. But her mind screamed..

... HOW MANY DOSES OF DRUGS DID YOU GIVE THESE FUCKING PEOPLE!

~End of the chapter.~

Brick:.. What the hell..

Blossom: I think.. I hate you.

Butch: 0-0ll I am scarred.

Buttercup: Help us..

Boomer: LOLOL!

Bubbles: Yay! Review and get honey buns!


	2. Toaster

A Taste Of Chaos... Dark Angel 91398...

A/N: I still don't own squat and some of these scenarios aren't connected at all. Like this one. They are totally random.

Toaster Of Doom

"Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you hiding behind the couch, watching a toaster?"

"It wants.. To kill me."

".. What?"

"I bought it on eBay from a haunted place and it wants to kill me."

"... Did you fall on your head?"

"J-Just watch! Pass me that loaf of bread, would ya?"

"Whatever you say, you dumb ass."

**A Minute Later**

"HOLY SHIT, BUTTERCUP, HIDE ME!"

"Is that a knife? What the..?"

"See?! It wants to kill me!"

"What happens if you use a bagel?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANT TO KNOW?! THAT THING IS EVIL!"

"So, why did you buy it?"

"... I..I thought it might look cool in the shower.."

"Butch, that kills people!"

"So?! We kill animals, but I don't see them complaining!"

".. Go get me a bagel."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT CAUSE WHATEVER! IT'S NOT A PHASE, BUTTERCUP! I AM A BANANA!"

"Get me a bagel or get out of my house."

"B-But... I'mmma banana, I'mma banana.. Thomas said so.."

"Who the hell is Thomas?"

"The tank!"

"Go. Now. Or your banana will be split."

"... But, I like my banana whole! Here, have a bagel! I had one in my pocket."

".. I'm not going to ask."

**Three Minutes Later**

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Whoa, a battle ax. Cool.."

"IT FLUNG IT AT MY FACE! IT WILL DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALLL!"

"Now, what about a waffle?"

"Good question!"

**Four Minutes Later**

"Is.. Is that a cheeseburger?!"

"Damn. I was hoping for one of those strudel things."

"I wonder what happens with Poptarts..?"

"Buttercup, no. Don't do it, man! DON'T DO IT! THE DESCRIPTION SAID NO POPTARTS!"

"Don't you have any other people to annoy?"

"Not until three.."

"Butch, go get me a piece of pumpernickel bread."

"Whatever. Why do you people own so many toasty foods?"

**Ten Minutes Later**

"That is so cool."

"I SAID NO POPTARTS!"

"Aw, come on. It's just a toasted human hand. What's the worst that could happen?"

"NO! DON'T PUT IT BACK IN! BUTTERCUPPP!"

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Butch, we have a problem!"

"... You toasted the hand, didn't you?"

".. THE WALL YELLED AT ME TO DO IT!"

"What's the problem? You, peasant, are interrupting my JUICE POUCH TIME!"

"..."

"..."

".."

"... Is that what I think it is?"

".. Yeah."

"... So.. Someone in the world missing their...?"

"Yeah."

".. I'm selling that toaster.."

"Spooky, haunted toaster! Making food toasty and spooky! Spooky, toasty, toaster!"

"J-Just.. Toast that thing again before I get sick, would ya?"

".. But, what if we get Slendy?!"

"Holy shit, no, no, no, not Slender Man, Lord, please not him, ANYONE BUT SLENDY, PLEASE!"

"THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T SELL THE HAUNTED, SPOOKY TOASTER!"

"... Buttercup?"

"Yes?"

"... Did a baby just come up from that toaster...?"

"Aw, a baby! Aw, c'mere, baby! Aw! Can we keep it?!"

".. For the love of God, don't sing Poker Face. Toast that baby back.. I need to erase some photos from my computer and then, I am selling that toaster!"

"NOOO! BUTCH! NOOO! MY BREAKFAST WON'T BE SPOOKY!"

"PANCAKES DON'T CURE SCURVY, BUTTERCUP, AND BITCHES DON'T KNOW YOU CAN'T READ JAPANESE TEXT!"

"COME AT ME, BRO!"

A/N: The end. Don't review if you don't want because this chapter was something randomly based on something that happened today at breakfast.


End file.
